


Wind and the Spirit Flute

by SilverDragonMS



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Person Perspective, Fluff, Legend's POV, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonMS/pseuds/SilverDragonMS
Summary: [This was done as a live write on the LU discord for "Underappreciated Zelda Games week". I was inspired by an animation that was done by Teamonie of Spirit Tracks Link/Wind playing the Spirit Flute. I hope you enjoy.]
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Wind and the Spirit Flute

It was peaceful. No monsters had attacked them yet that day, it was almost as though the goddesses had decided to have mercy on them for once. 

They had been walking for quite a few hours now, Hyrule Field seemed to have no end in sight. It didn't really help that they weren't sure where they were or whose era they had ended up in.

Time seemed to think they had traveled enough, for the time being, calling for a break. It couldn't have come soon enough, Wind practically collapsed in a heap as soon as he put his bag on the ground. 

"I'll get some food started," Wild spoke, as per usual.

I just took my designated seat near Hyrule, listening to the others as they did whatever it was they decided to occupy their time with. That was about when a soft melody started up.

I looked over to see the Sailor, sitting up with a pan flute in his hands, playing it like a natural. All other noises in the camp halted, listening in to the music.

Wind seemed to notice he was being watched, cutting off the song rather abruptly to smile sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry if I bothered anyone," he started reaching for his bag, "I can put it away now."

"No need to put it away," I spoke, the sailor pausing and looking a bit surprised, "I'm just curious when you learned to play that. All you've ever seemed to be interested in was waving that stick around."

"Excuse you, it's called the Wind Waker."

"Same difference," I shrugged, chuckling at the offended look on his face.

"My last adventure, I had to learn how to play this to stop this guy from destroying New Hyrule. It uh, was pretty intense."

"So it wasn't Ganon?" Hyrule spoke up, turning to face Wind.

"Nah, it wasn't him."

"You know, you can keep playing if you want. No ones gonna stop you, though don't be surprised if a few of the more musically inclined start to join in."

Wind practically beamed, taking the pan flute back out of his bag and closing his eyes for a moment. With a deep breath, he played it, the same melody it seemed like, but stronger than before. I could imagine an accompanying voice, maybe a few other instruments.

Then a harp began to join the melody, Sky seemed to have picked up on the notes. I started messing with the knots that kept my Ocarina at my hip, though it seemed the Old Man had already beat me to it, playing along.

With a shrug, I unhooked it and began to play a similar melody to what the youngest had played earlier. He gave me look, but I simply ignored it, listening as more instruments joined in, creating what sounded almost like a whole orchestra in the field.

Soon enough, the other's instruments tapered off as Wind ended the song with a slowly fading note. The kid was all smiles, the rest of the group seemed to be in a good mood as well.

"That was awesome!"

"It certainly turned out better than I thought considering none of us have heard that song before," Time smiled, the rest of the group seemed to agree.

"Surprised it didn't turn into a trainwreck to be completely honest," I said, Wind practically doubling over in laughter.

I must have looked confused, Wind only laughed all the harder at my expression. Of course, the rest of the group started laughing along with him, and it's really hard to keep a straight face when everyone around you is laughing.

It was a nice break from everything. One that was sorely needed on this adventure.

"Hey, Legend, I didn't know you knew what a train even was," Wind finally got out, his face very red after laughing so hard.

"I've heard of them from other countries I've been to, but I've never actually seen one," I shrugged, "I guess I picked up a few sayings that I heard."

Wind had a very mischievous grin on his face.

"When we get back to my era, I'm gonna take all of you on a train."

"Sounds like fun, kid."

* * *

**Quite a long time later, when they finally get to Wind’s era and end up in New Hyrule**   
  
“I take it back, this is not fun!”

Trains were decidedly too fast and the kid driving this one just kept cheering as they hurtled over tracks and across most of New Hyrule. He was thankfully not the only one to think this if the way Hyrule had his eyes squeezed shut and his face buried in his arm was any indication. He looked back to see Time and Twilight in much a similar position, though he was pretty sure Twilight was gonna break the armrest of the seat at this rate with how hard he was holding onto it.

Wild seemed to be having the time of his life, Four at least wasn’t scared by this crazy ride, looking strangely fascinated. Sky was covering his face with his sailcloth, like that would help at all. Warriors was also squeezing his eyes shut, but at least had the decency to not look like he would be traumatized for the rest of his life like the rest of them.

“I’d like to get off now! This isn’t fun!”

My cries were in vain, Wind just kept laughing as they continued towards New Hyrule Castle.


End file.
